ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Lamb
| birth_place = Ponteix, SK, CAN | draft = 72nd overall | draft_year = 1982 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | pre-NHL = Medicine Hat | Pre-NHL_league = WHL | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 2000 }} Mark W. Lamb (born August 3, 1964 in Ponteix, Saskatchewan) is a retired professional ice hockey centre. Playing career Junior Lamb scored 140 goals over three years in the WHL. He was drafted 72nd overall in 1982 by the Calgary Flames. Professional He and spent two years with their AHL affiliate in Moncton. Since Calgary was deep at centre, Lamb opted to sign as a free agent with the Detroit Red Wings. He split the 1986–87 season between the minors and the NHL but was effective when the Wings reached the semi-finals. Prior to the 1987–88 season, the hard-working pivot was claimed on waivers by the Edmonton Oilers. During his first two years in the organization, he played mostly in the AHL before playing an important two way role when the club retooled itself in 1989–90. He was one of the Oilers best players in the post-season with 17 points in 22 games as the club won its fifth Stanley Cup in seven seasons. Lamb spent two more years in Edmonton as the team declined in the regular season but over achieved in the playoffs by reaching the semi-finals two years in a row. The tenacious competitor played briefly with the Ottawa Senators, Philadelphia Flyers, and Montreal Canadiens before closing out his NHL tenure. He spent 2 years in the IHL with the Houston Aeros, and then went on to spend a year with the EV Landshut club in Germany in 1998. Then he returned to Houston, Texas to play with the Aeros again in the 1998–99 and 1999–2000 seasons. He won the Turner Cup with the Aeros as a player/assistant coach in the 1998–1999 season. Coaching Mark Lamb was an Assistant Coach for the Edmonton Oilers in 2002. He was also an Assistant Coach for the Dallas Stars in 2003 and 2004. Awards & achievements *1990 Stanley Cup Championship (Edmonton). Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1980-81 Billings Bighorns WHL 24 1 8 9 12 3 0 1 1 0 1980-81 Swift Current Broncos SJHL 0 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Billings Bighorns WHL 72 45 56 101 46 5 4 6 10 4 1982-83 Colorado Flames CHL -- -- -- -- -- 6 0 2 2 0 1982-83 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 46 22 43 65 33 5 3 2 5 4 1982-83 Nanaimo Islanders WHL 30 14 37 51 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 72 59 77 136 30 14 12 11 23 6 1984-85 Moncton Golden Flames AHL 80 23 49 72 53 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL -- -- -- -- -- 6 3 2 5 2 1985-86 Calgary Flames NHL 1 0 0 0 0 1985-86 Moncton Golden Flames AHL 79 26 50 76 51 10 2 6 8 17 1986-87 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 49 14 36 50 45 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Detroit Red Wings NHL 22 2 1 3 8 11 0 0 0 11 1987-88 Edmonton Oilers NHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Nova-Scotia Oilers AHL 69 27 61 88 45 5 0 5 5 6 1988-89 Cape Breton Oilers AHL 54 33 49 82 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Edmonton Oilers NHL 20 2 8 10 14 6 0 2 2 8 1989-90 Edmonton Oilers NHL 58 12 16 28 42 22 6 11 17 2 1990-91 Edmonton Oilers NHL 37 4 8 12 25 15 0 5 5 20 1991-92 Edmonton Oilers NHL 59 6 22 28 46 16 1 1 2 10 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 71 7 19 26 64 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 19 1 6 7 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 66 11 18 29 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Montreal Canadiens NHL 39 1 0 1 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 8 0 2 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Montreal Canadiens NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Houston Aeros IHL 67 17 60 77 65 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Houston Aeros IHL 81 25 53 78 83 13 3 12 15 10 1997-98 Landshut EV DEL 46 7 21 28 36 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Houston Aeros IHL 79 21 49 70 72 19 1 10 11 12 1999-00 Houston Aeros IHL 79 15 46 61 58 11 2 7 9 6 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 403 46 100 146 291 70 7 19 26 51 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 2001-02 Edmonton Oilers NHL Assistant Coach 2002-03 Dallas Stars NHL Assistant Coach 2003-04 Dallas Stars NHL Assistant Coach 2005-06 Dallas Stars NHL Assistant Coach 2006-07 Dallas Stars NHL Assistant Coach 2007-08 Dallas Stars NHL Assistant Coach See also *List of NHL players External links * * Category:1964 births Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Billings Bighorns alumni Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Cape Breton Oilers players Category:Dallas Stars coaches Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers coaches Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:EV Landshut players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Saskatchewan Category:Living people Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:Moncton Golden Flames players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Nanaimo Islanders alumni Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Stanley Cup champions